


Help me to live

by sunnyfunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfunny/pseuds/sunnyfunny
Summary: Aeron is a police officer in training and he should love his job in the wonderful city of Detroit. But he can’t. His instructor Hank Anderson doesn’t seem to be interested in him, his family gets on his nerves and nothing happens in this damned city. That is until an android goes crazy and what should be a one-time thing becomes routine. One day Aeron is sent to a crime scene to meet Hank.But he doesn’t show up alone.





	1. Connors first mission

15th of August 2038. It was 8:29 PM when Connor took the elevator to the apartment. It was his first case and he knew that nothing was more important than to accomplish his mission. Save the little girl, whatever it takes.   
On the ride up he was playing with a coin in his hands, flipping it from one side to the other…thinking. Something is wrong with the android of this family but maybe there was a chance to save both. Connor also knew, if there was no other way he would die to save the girl…to accomplish his mission like everyone expected from him.   
The elevator stopped and Connor stepped into the nearly destroyed apartment. There was water all over the floor and broken glass from the aquarium nearby. Connor analyzed his surroundings and found a little friend who needed help; a little fish on the ground trying to stay alive. Connor smiled, took the little one in his hands und put him back into the aquarium. He looked at his new friend, happy to see him save. “I know”, he whispered. “It is not a day to die…for either of us.”   
Suddenly there was a scream and sounds of a woman crying. Before he could make a move, a man from the SWAT team tried to take a woman, probably the mother, out of the apartment. She saw Connor and ran towards him. “Oh, please you gotta save my little girl.” But then she took a closer look and noticed what Connor was. “Wait…you’re sending an android? You can`t…you can`t do that! Why aren`t you sending a real person?” She talked and talked but Connor didn’t listen to her anymore as she left with the other man. Not everyone felt comfortable around androids, especially in situations like these. Connor would have been more surprised if she hadn’t freaked out because of him.   
Okay but back to the mission. He had to find Captain Allen to inform him about his arrival. Maybe he had more information about the deviant. Connor found the captain in the bedroom, talking to one of his men. “Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I`m the android sent by CyberLife.” The Captain looked at him, but that is all he did. Without a word he turned back to his man as if Connor wasn’t even there.   
“It`s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men.” He explained. “We could easily get it, but they`re standing on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.” He looked at Connor again like this was all he knew, but it was not enough to convince the android.  
“Do you know its`s name?” Connor asked. “I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Allen responded. “I need information to determine the best approach.”, Connor tried to explain but it seemed that captain Allen didn’t give a shit about his investigation. Connor wouldn`t give up that easily. “Do you know if it has been behaving strangely before this?” Now the Captain was pissed. “Listen, saving this kid is all that matters! So either you deal with this fucking android now, or l will take care of him.”   
He stormed out of the room and left Connor alone. Well, his chance to save this girl wasn’t very good at this point, and since no one was willing to help him he decided to investigate this case on his own. He looked at every clue, every piece of evidence, every victim he could find with time working against him until he knew what happened.   
The family was going to eat dinner. The girl Emma was listing to music so she didn’t hear anything from the living room. The android Daniel got the fathers gun and shot him. The reason? The family wanted to replace him with a new android. Daniel went crazy, probably because he and Emma were very close. Then he took her as his hostage. On his way out to the balcony he killed an officer from the DPD who was the first on the scene.  
Before Connors went out to talk to Daniel he grabbed the gun from the officers’ body. You never know and he had to safe Emma. But how could it be that this android got so angry? It wasn’t natural for androids to show any kind of emotion. These were human feelings and they are machines… nothing more.   
He looked outside onto the balcony. Daniel still held a gun against the head of Emma. She was crying, begging him to stop. Connor understood that Emma loved Daniel as her friend. To save both would be difficult. If the Swat team didn’t have men all over the place it would have been so much easier to earn Daniels trust and to save him. But what then? It shouldn’t bother him what would happen to Daniel after all of this. They will kill him. There is no doubt about that.   
Connor took a deep breath and stepped outside not knowing there were two pairs of eyes watching him from the other side of town on TV. The young man watching took his brothers hand and prayed that everything would be fine.


	2. Little Hero

Aeron stared at the TV and held his brothers Hand like his life depended on it. “God you’re so lucky, Aeron.” Garett said. “Imagine you hadn’t come here to visit us, maybe you’d be there, too.” “Yeah you are right.” he sighed, before he watched another android stepping out onto the balcony. “Wait! Why are they sending another android?” Garret asked in disbelief.  
“This must be the new prototype.” Aeron explained. “CyberLife informed us about this one. These androids ought to assist the police at crime scenes. I am pretty sure that not everyone is very happy about it.” Garret laughed. “Oh, let me guess. Are we talking about Lieutenant Anderson here?” Aeron nodded and focused on the TV again. The police android introduced himself as Connor and tried to calm the other down. It seemed that he knew exactly what to say and he also managed to save one of the injured men.  
It was fascinating to watch an android with so much empathy, but he could also be a good actor. “I don’t wanna die.” the other android, Daniel, said with fear. “You`re not going to die. We`re just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.” Aeron knew that Connor was lying, or he was just a little bit naive. But hiding the truth from Daniel would be for the best if Connor wanted to save that little girl.  
And it worked. Daniel trusted Connor and let the girl go. Aeron would have hugged his brother with relief but then it happened. There was a shot, and another, and another. Daniel fell down to his knees and went still. “Please tell me they did not just shot that poor guy.” Garret said stunned of what happened on TV. “There was nothing Connor could do about it.” Aeron responded and sighed disappointed. “They are androids Garret. Their lives don’t matter to people like Captain Allen.”  
At that moment Aerons mobile phone rang. One look was enough to decide that he won’t take this call. Whatever his Ex wanted, Aeron wasn’t interested. Probably something about money. This day was already complicated enough for Aeron. That’s why he ignored it coldly and searched for his jacket. “It was great to see you again brother, but I have to go. I will have a lot of work to do tomorrow morning.” Garret laughed but he always could understand his brother. “Mum and Dad won`t be happy that you left without saying hello to them, but I will tell them there was an emergency. So, don’t worry about it."  
“Thank you, Garret. I know I can always count on my favorite brother.”  
“Technically I`m your only brother but I will accept the compliment.” They laughed together and hugged to say goodbye. Then Aerons went home alone as usual. He thought that tomorrow would be a tough day and he didn’t expect any help from his “partner” …like every other day. It would be a surprise if Lieutenant Anderson came to work at all. Aeron knew he should sleep, but after this day it was difficult to not think about all the problems in his life.  
Just as Aeron expected he was alone in the police office the next day. He tried to call Hank but as usual he didn’t answer or call back. Aeron looked at the tower of files on his desk and the first one was about the case last night. He took his coffee and began to read. This was the first time that an android went crazy like that. CyberLife wanted to know more about this deviant and what made him feel.  
Of course, this case went to Anderson and Aeron. Hank hated androids. Aeron doubted that his partner could objectively assess this topic and if CyberLife really wanted to send an android to help them than the next time working with Hank could only get worse. Surprisingly the day stayed calm and relaxing, not to say boring. This was Aerons life for the next months. There were no other cases or information about androids like Daniel. But then something happened.  
It was the 5th of November at 10:30 PM that Aeron got an important call from Captain Fowler “Listen Aeron I know it`s late but I got a very important case for you two.”  
“You think Hank will come?” he asked amused. “I hope so. This case is special and probably involves an android.” That could be interesting. “Okay send me the address. I will wait there for him.” Aeron ran to his car and was on his way. Finally, a case that could be exciting. He was sure Hank wouldn’t miss this one. Aeron was the first one on the crime scene, but when Hank finally arrived he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> I hope you all like this Chapter and the new Charakters :)


	3. First Meeting

It was late at night when Connor arrived at Jimmy`s Bar. It was about an hour or so ago that someone discovered a dead body and the responsible officer had nothing better to do than go out for a drink instead of doing his job. That’s why Connor went out to search for him.  
The bar didn’t seem very inviting and of course androids weren’t normally allowed here so the other customers gave him suspicious looks. He didn’t let himself get distracted by that though and began to scan the faces of the people around him until he found Lieutenant Anderson at the bar. “Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Connor. I`m the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” But Anderson didn’t seem interested in anything Connor had to say. “What do you want?”, he asked annoyed. “You were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.”, explained Connor as it was meant to be that way.  
“Well, I don’t need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil` robot and get the fuck outta here.” But Connor wasn’t intimidated by this unfriendly behavior. CyberLife prepared him for all possible situations. Lieutenant Anderson should be the smallest problem he would face. “I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids, but I am – “  
“- I am perfectly comfortable.”, Anderson interrupted his explanation. “Now back off, before I crush you like an empty beer can!”  
Okay, maybe it wasn’t as easy as Connor imagined. “Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It will make life easier for both of us.” Anderson nodded in agreement, but Connor wasn’t sure that the Lieutenant hat understood him correctly as he took another sip. Fine, than he had to choose another way to make him cooperate. “You know what? I will buy one for the road. What do you say?” Before Anderson could respond, Connor ordered another drink for him. “Bartender, the same again, please!” Normally the bartender would refuse his order, but it was for Anderson and he seemed to like it. “See that, Jim? Wonders of technology…make it double.” Connor put the money on the bar and watched Anderson as he drained his glass in one swig. “Did you say homicide?” Connor smiled satisfied. Mission accomplishe.  
  
The loud music was roaring in Connors ears when they arrived with squeaking wheels at the crime scene. At first, he was unsure if Anderson was able to drive the car without killing them. He probably wouldn’t let Connor drive anyway. But they made it in one piece. The lieutenant faced him. “You wait here. It won`t be long.” Connor didn’t want to argue with him again, so he stayed and waited patiently. “Whatever you say, Lieutenant.”  
“Fucking – A, whatever I say…”, he muttered grumpily and got out of the car.  
Connor waited a few seconds before he followed him. Technically Anderson didn’t say how long he had to wait. The Lieutenant was talking to another officer when Connor stepped up to the crime scene. “Androids are not permitted beyond this point.”, said the officer who guarded the entrance. “It`s with me”, shouted Anderson so that Connor could go his way without being disturbed. “What part of stay in the car didn’t you understand?”, he asked in disbelief. “Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant.”, responded Connor calmly. Anderson sighed. “You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything, and you stay outta my way, got it?”  
“Got it.”  
He looked at his colleague who was watching them with great interest. “Aeron this is some android from CyberLife. He should assist us in cases like this:” Aeron rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “It`s an honor to meet you Connor. I`m Aeron and I work with Hank.” Connor shook his hand, asking “Excuse me, have we met before?”  
Aeron laughed. “You don’t know me, but I have seen you on the news a few month ago. You were the hero of day, because of saving that little girl. So, I am very happy to meet you in Person.” “Oh, that’s great.”, said Anderson excited. “If you like him, you can keep him.” He went to another colleague and Aeron patted Connors shoulders encouragingly. “Stay by my side. I`ll make sure no-one will bother you.”


	4. CSI Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer because I don´t want to cut it.  
> If you want it shorter leave a comment behind. Of course, longer is an option, too :)

Connor looked at Aeron intensely to find out more details. His full name was Aeron Greyhill. He was 23 years old and was in training to become a police officer. “You’ve said you work with Lieutenant Anderson, correct sir?”  
“More or less. And please just call me Aeron.”, he responded. “Actually, he is my instructor, but these days he doesn’t take his job very serious anymore.”  
They followed Hank inside the house of the victim and the sight that was offered to them wasn’t pleasant. “According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner…stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”, explained Hanks colleague. “Uh, the state he`s in… wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night…”, Anderson complained. He had a point there. This guy`s death must have happened more than a week ago. “I`d say he`s been there for a good three weeks. We`ll know more when the coroner gets here.”, the officer continued. “There`s a kitchen knife over here … probably the murder weapon.”   
“Any sign of a break-in?”, Hank asked. “Nope … the landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must have gone out the back door.”  
“More importantly, what do we know about his android?”, Aeron interfered. “Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn’t here when we arrived … I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home. I will be outside if you need me.” With that the officer left.  
“Come on, let`s have a look around.”, Aeron said to Connor. At first, they investigated the corps. He was stabbed 28 times with a knife, so it hadn’t been an accident, but it also wasn’t just a murder. Connor looked around and found some blood on the floor. He put some of it on his fingers and, to Aerons surprise, he licked it. “Eww, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?”, Hank asked in shock “I`m analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time.”, Connor explained proud. “That is so amazing.”, Aeron said excited, but Hank looked disgusted. “That’s not amazing, it`s disgusting.”, he replied “I`m sorry. I should have warned you.”  
“Okay, just … don’t … put anymore evidence in your mouth, you go it?”   
“Got it.” With that Hank went away and Aeron laughed. “Don’t listen to him, he is just a little bit sensitive.”  
They found another interesting thing in the living room, and Hank recognized the Red Ice immediately. The fact that the victim consumed this kind of drug was important for the case. “Come on Connor. Maybe there is more evidence in the kitchen.”, Aeron said, and Connor followed him without a word.  
“Hey Connor? Androids are not very easy to damage, right?”, he asked and looked more closely at the baseball bat. “Is your question in regards to the physical condition of an android?” Aeron nodded and said “This bat is damaged but on the handle are the fingerprints of the victim. He had to have hit something with it.”  
“You believe that the victim attacked the android.”, concluded Connor. “Let’s recreate what happened. I`m our victim und you`re the android.” Aeron proposed, Connor nodded in agreement and booth took their position in the kitchen.  
“Okay, Carlos, beat the android. Maybe he took too much Red Ice and that made him unpredictable.” Connor raised his hands to shield himself from the imaginary bat. “Because of the attack the Android falls against the kitchen counter and takes one of the knives.”, continued Connor. “And that’s the reason why Carlos gets scared and throws over this chair. He wants to escape and flees into the living room.” They retraced every single step until they got to the blood on the floor and Aeron took the word again. “Here Carlos got his deadly wound.” Connor smiled a little bit as Aeron stumbled dramatically backwards and fell next to the victim.  
“Nice theory.”, Hank, who had watched the whole thing, said. “The evidence will confirm your story, but we still don’t know where the android went.” “It was damaged by the bat … and lost Thirium.”, Connor said but of course Hank didn’t understand what that meant. “He lost what?”  
“Oh my god really Hank? It`s like our blood but for androids.”, Aeron explained rolling his eyes. “How do you know so much about these things.” Aeron shrugged his shoulders. “I`m simply interested in the world around me. That’s all.”  
“Oh yeah, very funny Aeron.”, Hank answerd irretatedly. “So where can we find this Thirium?”  
“It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”, Connor explained to him. “Oh … But I bet you can still see it, can`t you?”  
“Correct.”, Connor replied and began to walk through the house.  
Aeron followed him and while Connor examined the floor, Aeron looked into the nearby bathroom. He opened the shower curtain and froze. “Oh my god.”, he muttered. Connor joined him in the bathroom.  
The symbols ‘RA9’ were written all over the bathroom walls, and on the ground was a little statue. “What the hell does RA9 mean?”, Aeron asked unsure. “I am sorry, I’ve never seen these kinds of symbols before, but we can ask the deviant himself.”, Connor said and pulled Aeron down to the floor. “I found a handprint on the ceiling. If my theory is correct, the deviant should still be in the attic.”  
“Fine then help me to get up there.”  
“I`m sorry Aeron, but I can` let you do this.”, Connor replied and held him back. “I don’t have a weapon like you, but we don’t know how he will react to humans after what happened. It should be safer if I go and look for him.” Aeron sighed, stood under the hatch to the attic and folded his hands. “Come on. I’m gonna help you up there.” Connor set one foot on Aerons hands and then climbed onto his shoulders. “Hey! Hey! What are you doin`?”, Hank asked when he saw them. “I´m going to check something.”, Connor replied and pushed the hatch aside.  
He pulled himself up and faced a curtain, showing a shadow. He gripped it carefully and pulled it aside, but there was only a puppet. Connors nervousness increased the further he explored the attic. Suddenly something ran past him. Connor froze frightened and scanned the area until he found a trail of Thirium. He followed the trail when suddenly the deviant jumped out of the corner between a few boxes. One look was enough to tell him, that the other android was in a terrible condition. “I was just defending myself.”, he tried to explain. “He was gonna kill me … I´m begging you … don’t tell them.” Connor couldn’t do anything but stare at him. He hesitated. He wanted to understand, wanted to know what happened and how he became deviant.  
“Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?”, Hank shouted from the bathroom. Connor thought about what to do. Something in him wanted to help the deviant but on the other hand he had a mission to accomplish. “It´s here Lieutenant!” Aeron and Hank shared some surprised looks. “Holy shit.”, Hank said. “Chris, Ben get your asses in here now.” Both climbed into the attic and took the deviant out of Connors care.  
“Are we meeting each other at the station soon to interrogate him?”, Aeron asked when they left the crime scene. “Are you here with your own car?” Hank asked in response. Aeron nodded. “Great, then you can take it with you.”, he said and pointed to Connor. “I will meet you there.” Hank left immediately and drove of with his own car. “Okay Connor, it seems you´ll come with me.”, Aeron said to Connor. He followed him to his car. After a while Connor asked: “Aeron? Do you know why Lieutenant Anderson is showing great potential of aggression against me?” Aeron shook his head. “I only know that it has nothing to do with you personally. He hates all kinds of androids, but I don’t know the reason. It’s best to not bring up this topic if you want to get along with him.”


	5. I want to understand

A few hours later they all met at the station. Hank tried to interrogate the deviant while Aeron and Connor waited on the other side of the window. Unfortunately, they weren’t alone. Chris was okay, But Detective Gavin Reed was a pain in the ass. Aeron didn’t get why they had to work with him.  
“Why did you kill him?”, Hank asked the deviant. “What happened before you took that knife?” But he didn’t respond to his questions. “How long were you in the attic?”, he asked und tried to be nice. “Why didn’t you try to run away?” And now he lost his patience. He snapped his fingers in front of the androids’ face to get his attention, but the deviant didn’t react at all. Suddenly he slammed his hands on the table and shouted: “Say something, goddamit!” But nothing happened. “Fuck it, I´m outta here.”, he said and stood up to leave the room.  
  
Aeron sighed disappointed. It was past midnight and it didn’t seem that they would be going home any time soon. “We´re wasting our time interrogating a machine, we´re gettin´ nothing out of it.”  
“Could always try roughing it up a little. After all it´s not human.”, Gavin said. For some reason Aeron wanted to punch something whenever he talked, and that wouldn’t be useful at all.  
“Androids don’t feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn’t make it talk. Deviants also tend to self-destruct when they´re in stressful situations.”, Connor explained which caused Aeron to laugh. “Okay, smartass. What should we do then?” No one expected the answer that followed. “I could try questioning it.” Gavin laughed loud and shook his head. But Aeron liked Connors idea and they didn’t have another choice. He nudged Hank with his arm and nodded. Hank sighed “What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect’s all yours.” Gavin looked at Connor in disbelief when he left the room. “Are you serious? You want to leave it to a fucking android?”  
“Hey Gavin?”, Aeron said and turned around to him. “If you have a better idea please share it with us. If not, you could shut your mouth and make this evening easier for all of us.” Gavin gripped him by the collar and pulled him from his chair. “Gavin that’s enough.”, Hank said and separated them from each other. “Now pull yourself together. We have better things to do.”  
Aeron took his seat again, but he didn’t miss the little smile on Hanks face. Meanwhile Connor took his place across the deviant and began the interrogation. They all watched with great interest, although it didn’t seem like he had any luck either. He showed the deviant photos of the crime scene and spoke about the deviants’ physical state, but none of it worked. But then Connor changed his tactics. “If you won´t talk, I´m going to have to probe your memory.” Suddenly the deviant was startled and begged: “No! No, please don’t do that.” The deviant looked to the window which the others sat behind. “What…what are they gonna do to me?” Aeron swallowed nervously. CyberLife wanted to pick up the deviant tomorrow. They would probably destroy him and wouldn’t give a shit about his story.  
“They´re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”, the deviant asked in panic. But Connor shook his head. “No…I think they just want to understand.” That was a lie, and everyone knew it. Maybe CyberLife really wanted to understand the deviants, so they could prevent something like this happening again. They didn’t need him alive for that. “They know your master abused you.”, Connor tried to calm him down. “It wasn’t your fault.” Aeron was surprised how convincingly Connor lead this interrogation and he asked himself if this was Connors nature or if he just ran a program in his system.  
“Why did you tell them you found me?”, the deviant asked again. “Why couldn’t you just have left me there?”  
“I was programmed to hunt deviants like you.”, Connor explained. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me at all.”, Hank muttered. “Jesus Hank just give him a chance to proof himself. He is ambitious and doing his job just like us.”, Aeron tried to defend him. “Well…whatever.”, Hank replied and concentrated on the interrogation again. “I don’t wanna die.”, the deviant said. “Then talk to me.”, Connor replied. In that moment Aeron was hopeful that this would end, but the deviant only said: “I…I can´t.” But Connor wouldn’t be Connor if he gave up that easily.  
“If you don’t talk, they´re going to tear you apart and analyze you piece by piece. They´re going to destroy you.” That was a change of mood. “Okay then, don’t talk. Why do I care, after all? I mean, I´m not the one accused of murder, right?”  
“Oh my god he is fantastic.”, Aeron said excited. Gavin snorted contemptuously. “Oh, please we could have done the same as this prick. This android is just following a program. Nothing special.” But Aeron wasn’t sure about that. Connors strategy perfectly matched the deviants’ behavior. He couldn’t have something like that in his program.  
“If you remain silent, there is nothing I can do to help you! They’re going to shut you down for good. You´ll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!” Aeron was a bit scared that Connor overdid it but then the deviant began to talk and made a confession. Carlos had abused him, and he was only defending himself … a bit too much. He wrote “I am alive” on the wall to proof his owner wrong. And then there was this this thing with RA9. That weird statue in the shower was supposed to be a sacrifice. “RA9. It was written all over the shower wall. What does it mean?”, Connor asked finally. “The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves … No more threats … No more humiliation … We will be … the masters …” That answer was a bit creepy. Finally, Connor had all the Information he needed and got up from his chair. Now it was time for him to join Aeron and the others. “Thank you, Connor.”, Aeron said relieved “You saved this evening for all of us.” Gavin rolled his eyes and pushed past them. “Chris, lock it up.”, he said but the deviant panicked when Chris approached him. “The fuck are you doing?”, Gavin asked annoyed. “You can’t touch it, It´ll self-destruct if it feels threatened.”, Connor reminded him, but Gavin didn’t give a shit about it. “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin android is gonna tell me what to do.”   
“Then I will do it.”, Aeron said. “You just make everything worse.” Gavin grabbed Aeron by his collar. “Listen up beginner! If you will not shut your mouth, you’ll have my fist in your face.” But then Connor dared to pull Chris away from the deviant. “I can´t let you do it! Leave it alone, now!” Gavin pushed Aeron away and pointed his gun at Connor. “I warned you motherfucker.”, he said furious. “That’s enough.”, Hank intervened. “Mind your own business, Hank.”, Gavin replied. “I said that’s enough.”, Hank said again and pointed his own gun at Gavin. Finally, he left Connor alone and stormed out of the room cursing.  
While Connor calmed down the deviant and gave Chris some instructions, Aeron tried to talk to Hank. “You care more than I thought Lieutenant.”  
“Do not overdo it.”, he said tired. “Now what do we do with it?”, he asked and pointed to Connor. “I will return to CyberLife for the night and see you both in the morning.”, Connor responded. “What? But CyberLife is on the other side of Detroit and its past midnight already.”, Aeron replied shocked. “That’s not our problem, Aeron.”, Hank said indifferently. “I’ll go home. See you in the morning.”  
“Hey Connor, I have an idea.”, Aeron said when Hank left the room. “I live alone, and my flat isn’t far from here. You can spend the night at my place and save yourself the trip back.”  
“Are you sure, Aeron? In don’t want to cause you any inconvenience.” Aeron shook his head. “It´s fine, Connor. I don’t hate androids like the others. And I trust that you won’t murder me in my sleep.”  
“Oh, I can assure you that I don’t have any intentions to kill you under any circumstances.” Aeron looked at him questioningly, not sure if Connor understood the joke. Connor noticed Aerons look and said: “Yes, I gladly accept your invitation.


	6. A human life

Curiosity seized Connor when they got to Aerons flat. He lived on the 3rd Floor of an apartment building. His living room was directly connected to an open kitchen. Connors LED blinked yellow because of all the information he could gather about Aeron. “Make yourself at home.”, Aeron said. “I’ll take a shower and then I´m back.”  
Connor began to investigate the living room after Aeron left him alone. There were clothes, books and magazines lying around all over the room and old dishes on his coffee table. They were probably from today before he had to leave for the case. It seemed he liked to read a lot but there was also an old videogame console connected to the TV. But the most interesting thing was the only photo in the room, standing on a chest of drawers. The young dark haired boy was Aeron and he was hugging an older looking guy with blonde hair. Connors analysis showed that this guy was an android … but they seemed so close.  
When the shower stopped, Connor sat on the couch and waited for Aeron to return. “Sorry that I needed some time.”, he said while he was drying his hair with a towel. You can sleep on the couch.” “Technically I don’t need to sleep but I appreciate your efforts. “Oh yes, sorry.”, he said sheepishly. “For a moment I forget that you´re an android and not a living person. Do you still want some clothes, a pillow or a blanket?” “Thank you but I will be fine like this.” Aeron nodded and went to his bedroom, while Connor lay down on the couch. But the silence didn’t last long.  
Connor woke up from the permanent ringing of the doorbell. “Jesus, I´m coming, okay?”, Aeron muttered sleepily and opened the door. “Finally, your opening. Now let me in already.”, Connor heard the stranger saying. “Definitely not!”, Aeron replied, stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Connor listened intently to hear more of their conversation. Mostly it was about money. “Don’t be like that and let me in!”, the stranger said. “I said no! Now go home and leave me alone.”, Aeron replied irritated. “Why? Admit it, you have someone new who keeps your bed warm.”  
“Okay that’s enough Steven. If you won´t leave immediately I will call the cops, got it?” The stranger left because of his threat and Aeron came back in.  
Connor sat up and looked at Aeron who was standing silently by the door. “Is everything alright, Aeron?”, Connor asked. Aeron nodded and sat down next to him on the couch. “I´m sorry that you had to hear this.” “Does something like this happen often?” Aeron smiled sadly. “More than I’d like, but don’t think too much about it. It’s just human problems.” He got up to return to his room, but Connor took his hand and held him back. “Such human problems, as you say, are difficult to master on your own. To talk to someone about it could help you.”  
“What are you now? A psychologist? And besides I´m talking to you about it and I already feel better.”, Aeron said amused. “I don’t want your problems to have any influence on your work and our investigation.” Aeron laughed and patted his shoulders. “I promise, you’ll be the first to know if I go crazy. Good night Connor.”  
  
The next morning they drove back to the station together. Connor didn’t miss that Aeron hadn’t slept very well last night … if he slept at all. Tired, he shuffled into the office and showed Connor his working place. “Okay I need a coffee if I want to make it through the day. Do you want something?”, Aeron asked. “Thank you, but I don’t need to drink or eat.” Connor replied, who nevertheless followed him into the break room. Unfortunately, they weren’t alone. “Fuck look at that.”, Gavin said to his colleagues when they entered the room. “Our friend the plastic detective is back in town and his new roommate came along. Congratulations on last night, very impressive!”  
“Just ignore him.”, Aeron whispered while he made his coffee. Connor did what Aeron told him and ignored the other detective. But Gavin wouldn’t let it end and approached him.  
“Never seen an android like you before … what model are you?   
“RK800”, Aeron responded for Connor. “You would know that if you had red Fowlers’ Mail about Connor.”  
“Oh, and you are being a damn smart ass, as usual. You should be carful too, Aeron. Someday we will all be replaced by things like this.”, Gavin said and faced Connor again. “Let’s see how good it can follow orders … bring me a coffee, dipshit!” Before Connor could react or say anything in return, Aeron stood between them. ”I think you´re intelligent enough to make your own coffee Gavin. Now excuse us but we have work to do.”, Aeron said and pulled Connor out of the room.  
  
“You didn’t need to stand up for me.”, Connor said when they returned to their desks. “People like Gavin need to understand their limits, or their ego will get to their heads. Hey look! Hank finally arrived and that before noon. I can´t believe it.” Connor looked at the Lieutenant who entered the office in a bad mood. “It´s good to see you again Lieutenant.”, Connor said smiling. “Uh Jesus …”, Hank muttered and looked like he wanted to run away. “Hank!”, Fowler shouted from his desk. “In my office!” Hank sighed and followed him.  
Meanwhile, Connor investigated Andersons’ desk more closely. Even at work he listened to heavy metal and the hair on his chair told him that Hank had a dog. Especially noticeable were the stickers with anti-android paroles and some newspaper article about Hanks rise to the Lieutenant he is today. He destroyed a Red Ice ring and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit’s history. “Lieutenant Anderson was a great officer.”, Connor said and sat down next to Aeron. “Yes, he was one of the best, but that was a long time ago.”, Aeron said and sipped on his coffee.  
“Do you want a swig, too?”, Aeron asked and held out the cup to him. “I just said that I don’t need anything to drink.”  
“And I asked you if you want any, not need.” Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Hanks tantrum. “Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin´ androids and I’m left holding the bag!” Connor looked at Aeron questioningly, but he just shrugged his shoulders. “No fuckin´ way I don’t need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick.” The fight went on until Hank left the office angrily and set down at his desk.


	7. The case about Kara

Connor knew that Hank was angry, but they had to work together, and he didn’t want to miss this chance to be friendly to him. “I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I´d like you to know I´m very sorry about that.” But Hank didn’t react to Connors words. “In any case, I´d like you to know I´m very happy to be working with you. I´m sure we´ll make a great team.” When Hank didn’t respond again, Connor grabbed Aerons coffee, took a sip and concentrated on the files.  
“Aeron … why is Connor drinking coffee?”, Hank asked confused. “I offered him a sip to taste it.”, Aeron said and watched Connors reaction. His LED flashed yellow frantically and he stared at the coffee like he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Hank tried to work, but Connor wanted to learn more about him. “You have a dog, right?”, he asked, and Aeron looked at Hank in surprise. “How do you know that?”, Hank asked suspiciously. “The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What´s your dog´s name?”  
“What´s it to you?”, Hank replied coldly, and Connor sat back in his chair in disappointment. “Sumo.”, Hank said suddenly. “I call him Sumo.”  
“That´s a great name.”, Aeron said and smiled. Connor could use some help with him.  
“Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death?” Hank and Aeron looked at him in surprise. “I really like that music.”, Connor explained. “It´s full of energy …”  
“You listen to Heavy Metal?”, Hank asked incredulously. “Well, I don’t listen to music, as such … but I´d like to.” Aeron couldn’t hold a laugh anymore. “After work we can listen to as much Heavy Metal as you like. But for now, you should look at this.”  
“An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night.”, Connor read aloud. “Yeah, that could be a good start.” They both looked at Hank, who turned away from them annoyed. Connor stood up determined and walked over to the Lieutenant. “I understand you´re facing personal issues, Lieutenant but you need to move past them and …”   
“Hey! Don’t talk to me like you know me. I´m not your friend and I don’t need your advice, okay?”, Hank reacted irritated. “But he is right, Hank.”, Aeron tried calmly. “We´re partners and at some point, we should act like it and work together.”  
“We aren’t partners, Aeron!”, Hank shouted suddenly. “You were assigned to me and I can deal with that, but I don’t need that plastic prick or you in my life, got it?” Suddenly there was silence all around like nobody in the office dared to breath.  
Aeron stood up silently, took his jacket and walked towards the exit. In front of the police building he stopped and tried to calm down. “Hey Aeron, you asshole! Where did you hide it?” Before Aeron could understand what happened, he was lying on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. “Jesus, Steven what are you doing?”, Aeron said and looked up at him. “You hide it!”, Steven said angrily and pushed him down on the pavement. “I don’t know what you´re talking about.”, Aeron replied and looked at the passers around him for help. “The Red Ice, that I hid in your apartment. What have you done with it?” Suddenly Steven was pulled away from him and Connor stood protectively in front of Aeron. “I don’t know if you´re aware of it but you´re standing in front of a police station. If you don’t want to risk getting arrested I suggest you will end this and go your own way.”, Connor explained calmly.  
Finally, some pedestrians stopped, but only to watch the drama. “Step aside if you don’t want to risk some of your tools, plastic.” Connors LED flickered yellow and he prepared himself for an attack, when suddenly Hank showed up next to Steven. “Hank Anderson, DPD.”, he said and showed his badge. “I will tell you what happens next. You will go your way, or I will arrest you because of assault of a police officer, got it?” Steven looked at Hank and then at Connor who still stood in front of Aeron to protect him. “It´s not over, Aeron.”, he said and went away.  
  
“How bad is it?”, Aeron asked, when Connor examined his nose in Hanks car. They were on the way to the Ravendale District, where the AX400 was seen last night. “It isn’t broken, and the bleeding stopped. Everything should be fine.”  
“Who was that crazy guy?”, Hank asked from the driver’s seat.” “Steven is my crazy ex-boyfriend. We separated months ago but sometimes he forgets that.”  
“Oh…”, Hank said slowly. “I … I didn’t know you´re gay.” Aeron shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Why should I tell you this?”  
“Well, because … never mind.” Connor looked questioningly between them. “This topic seems to make you uncomfortable, Lieutenant.”, Connor said directly. “Is Aerons sexuality a problem?”  
“Of course not!”, Hank and Aeron said at the same time. Aeron tried to find some words to explain it to Connor. “You have to know, that some people don’t like this and that´s why it´s not easy to talk to somebody about it who isn’t close to you.”  
“I don’t understand.”, Connor replied confused. “You can´t limit an emotion like love to one form. It´s natural for humans to get attracted to the same gender, because it isn’t decisive for a functional relationship. So why should anybody have a problem with that?” Aeron was speechless and could only stare at Connor.  
Hank cleared his throat and said: “Let´s talk about your crazy friend again. What did he want from you?” Aeron sighed. “He takes Red Ice and hid some of his shit in my apartment.” The car stopped, and Hank turned around to him. “What did you do with it?”  
“When I found it, I handed it over to the police. By the way … thanks … because of earlier I mean, to both of you.”  
“Yeah no problem.”, Hank said and opened the car door. “And for your information, we are there.”  
  
The Ravendale District wasn’t one of the beautiful places in Detroit. Abandoned buildings, construction sites, and nobody saw the android except a salesman. “It took the first bus that came along and stayed on till the end of the line. It´s decision wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear.”, Connor combined. “Androids don’t feel fear.”, Hank added. “Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.” He shrugged his shoulders unimpressed. “Well, that still doesn’t tell us where it went.”  
“It didn’t have a plan and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn’t go far.” Aeron nodded in agreement and looked around. “Except for the salesman nobody saw him. That means we search for a deserted place … a place nobody could walk into that easily.” Aeron and Connor both looked to the abandoned building behind them, went over and walked along the fence.  
“Hey Connor! The fence is slashed at this point.” Connor went down on his knees beside Aeron and looked at the fence more closely. “There´s blue blood on the fence. That means an android was here.” They crawled under the fence and went to the front door. Aeron peered through the window and saw an android, but it wasn’t the AX400. “I will leave the talking to you.”, Aeron said. They walked in together and the android didn’t make a move. Aeron was shocked about his state. He had a big scar on the right side of his face thereby the right eye was damaged, too. His left hand was also damaged so that the skin wouldn’t show up again. Maltreatment was written on his forehead.  
Aeron waited near the door while Connor looked around the house and asked the android some questions. He chose his words carefully. The androids level of stress rose in certain places, but Aeron couldn’t tell what caused it. “There´s blue blood on the fence.”  
“Ralph scratched himself coming through … that’s Ralph´s blood.”  
“I´m looking for an android AX400. Have you seen it?”  
“No … Ralph saw nobody.” Connor looked around a bit more and walked up the stairs for a bit. “Is anyone upstairs?”  
“No. Nobody.” Connor remained suspicious. Ralph told the truth, but his level of stress rose near the stairs. That’s why he concentrated on the space underneath it. “Run! Quick! Kara!”, Ralph shouted suddenly and grabbed Connor so he couldn´t move. The AX400 fled with a child through the back door while Aeron tried to free Connor from Ralph.  
“Connor, Aeron, what´s going on?”, Hank asked, coming through the front door. “It´s here! Call it in!”, Connor said and ran after them. He scurried under the fence and let the police show him the right direction. Finally, he found them in an alley where they climbed up a fence. Connor wasn’t fast enough to catch them, but he could get a closer look at the android. She didn’t have her LED anymore and seemed human. Suddenly Connor heard footsteps behind him and saw an officer holding up his gun. “Don’t shoot! We need it alive.”, he ordered. The android slid down a slope with the child to get to the Highway. He observed how both tried to reach the other side. “Oh fuck, that’s insane.”, Hank panted when he saw the spectacle. Connor was restless when they had crossed half of the road, that’s why he also tried to climb the fence.  
“Hey! Where are you goin`?”, Hank asked and held him back. “I can’t let them get away.”  
“They won´t! They´ll never make it to the other side.” Connor shook his head and tried to break free. “I can´t take that chance.”  
“Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after them, Connor, that’s an order!” Reluctantly he stepped back from the fence and watched them reach the other side safely. “Lieutenant!”, one of the officers shouted. “We have a problem.”


	8. Everyone needs a partner

When Connor and Hank headed back to the house a frightening scene awaited them. The android, Ralph, was threatening Aeron with a knife while the other officers pointed their weapons at the deviant. But Aeron emphasized again and again not to shoot. “You said your name is Ralph, right?”, Aeron said to the deviant. “Listen to me Ralph, please. Lay down your knife and talk to me.” Ralph shook his head. “You want to hurt Ralph … humans always hurt Ralph.”  
“But we´re not like that.”, Aeron tried to calm him down. “You´ve been through a lot and you´re afraid, I understand that.” Ralph looked around unsure and when he spotted Connor he got restless. “You don’t need to be afraid of him.”, Aeron said immediately. “Connor is my partner and I trust him. I want to trust you, too.” Ralph lowered the knife a bit. “Ralph don’t want to die … it would be a shame if Ralph died.”, the deviant stammered to himself. “You won´t. Until now, you haven’t hurt anybody. There is no reason to hurt you. Please give me the knife and I will help you. Everything is going to be fine.” Connor was restless. He wanted to attack Ralph, to take the knife away and protect Aeron… his partner. This kind of relationship to a human was new to him. Most humans reacted distant or aggressive but not Aeron. He was different… special. He was waiting for the right moment, when Ralph lowered his weapon and gave it to Aeron voluntarily. “Thank you for your trust, Ralph.”, Aeron said smiling. “You will come back with us to the station. I want to introduce you to someone special, alright?” 

The mood at the station was somber. Ralph set well-behaved at Aerons desk and didn’t make a sound. Hank, Connor and Aeron set together and drank their coffee in silence. Finally, Chris entered the station accompanied by a man and a little girl. “Aeron? You have visitors.”, he shouted to him. “Aeron!”, the little girl screamed and ran towards him. “Hello, little one.”, Aeron said brightly and picked her up. “Oh my god, why are you growing up so fast?” Aeron sat her down and hugged the man in her company. “Thanks for coming so fast, George. I owe you one.” George had to laugh. “Everything is fine. Just introduce us to another.” Aeron took the little girl by the hand and led her to Ralph. Connor watched with excitement. What was Aerons plan?  
“Martha, George, may I introduce you to Ralph? Ralph these are two friends of mine. They´re here to help you.”  
“Hello Ralph.”, Martha said happily. Ralph smiled a bit but didn’t say anything. “Who are they again?”, Hank asked suspiciously. “George is working in a workshop for androids. I thought he could repair the damaged parts on Ralphs body. And they want an android for home but don’t have the money. Maybe they can compromise.” George looked closely at the android. “Your damaged parts are no problem, they are easy to fix, but you have seen horrible things.”, he said to Ralph. “I could erase some parts of your memory, if you like.” Ralph jumped anxiously, and George saw the misunderstanding. “Oh, don’t be afraid. I don’t want to reset your system. But I can erase specific parts of your memory. Maybe something you don’t want to remember.” But Ralph shook his head. “Ralph don’t want to forget. His memory made Ralph what he is, now.” George nodded in understanding. “Okay, here is my suggestion. You come with us and I will repair you and you will stay with our family.”  
“Oh, please stay with us.”, Martha said. “I always wanted a big brother.” Ralphs eyes were bright with joy, but he shook his head again. “Ralph isn’t programmed to work with children. He doesn’t know what to do.”  
“My wife can teach you everything. So, what do you say?” Ralph was unsure and looked at Aeron, who nodded encouragingly. “All right. Ralph will go with you.”  
“Yippie!”, Martha cried and hugged him happily.  
Connor looked at Aeron. Why did he do that? He helped a deviant. Connor should warn him that deviants can´t be free, they are dangerous and unpredictable. But he didn’t. Because for some unknown reason Connor had the feeling that Aeron was right. “Do you believe Aeron did the right thing, Lieutenant?”, Connor asked while Aeron accompanied his friends to the door. “I´m sure Aeron knows what he´s doing. But if you want to help him, it would be better if CyberLife didn’t hear about this, got it?” Connor nodded slowly, but he was unsure how to act against CyberLife rules.  
“Connor, I talked to Ralph before he left.”, Aeron said when he returned. “In the house they found RA9 symbols. Ralph wrote them, but he couldn’t say why.” “I totally forgot about that.”, Connor said shocked. “And that’s why everyone needs a partner to remind them.”, Aeron said laughing.  
“I don’t know how you two are feeling, but I´m hungry.”, Hank said and got up from his chair. “Aeron, I’ll invite you to lunch, see it as a reward.” He took his car keys and went outside. “Aeron, can I ask you a question?”, Connor asked on their way out. “Sure.”  
“Why did you help the android? He is a deviant and should be under observation.” Aeron shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Every human deserves the opportunity to get a second chance.”  
“But he isn’t human. He´s just a machine.”, Connor persisted. Aeron smiled and stepped up to him, so their faces were just a few inches apart. “Why didn’t you stop me, Connor?”  
“I don’t know.”, he replied honest. “I trusted you. That’s what partners do, right?”

A short time later Hank stopped at a snack stall in a secluded part of the city. Hank left the car, while Aeron and Connor waited a little longer. “I want to get along better with the Lieutenant.”, Connor said. “Do you have any advice for me?”  
“Why do you ask me?”, Aeron asked laughing. “I know that your relationship with Lieutenant Anderson could be in a better state, but nevertheless, you spent much more time with him and have more Information about his life than me.”, Connor admitted. “Aeron sighed and thought about something Hank would feel positive about. “Be more understanding and don’t be like an android.” Connor looked at Aeron questioningly. “But I am an android.”  
“Yes, I know, but just try to act like a human.” Connor nodded, and they left the car together.  
When they came closer, Hank seemed to be talking to an acquaintance. “Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back week´s wages, Pedro.”, Hank said. “Come on, this is different it´s 100% guaranteed. You can´t go wrong.”, Pedro replied. “Gambling.”, Connor whispered to Aeron, who nodded understanding. “Alright, I´m in.”, Hank said to their surprise. “You won´t regret this!”, Pedro assured. They stepped up beside Hank, who moaned annoyed when he saw Connor next to him. “What is your problem?”, he asked. “Don’t you ever do as you´re told? Look, you don’t have to follow me around like a poodle.” Connor looked at Aeron unsure, but he nodded to go on. Okay, he understood and could act like a human. “I think our relationship got off on the wrong foot.”, Connor said carefully. “We should forget about what happened and start over. What do you say?” Connor smiled almost excessively. Hank sighed, and Aeron knew, that he wasn’t excited with Connors offer.  
“Look … they sent me a piece of plastic for a partner and I´m dealing with that. But if you think we´re gonna be buddies you´re as stupid as you look.” Connor backed away slightly hurt, but he calmed down when felt Aerons hand on his back. Meanwhile Hank got two burgers. Connor and Aeron followed him to a bar table and Connor tried again to build a connection to Hank. “This Pedro … he was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?”, Connor started the conversation. “Yeah.”, Hank said simply. “And you made a bet?”, Connor asked disbelieving. “Yeah.”  
Now, Connor was even more confused than before while Aeron was smiling into his burger. But Connor had more questions about his friends. “I don’t want to alarm you, Lieutenant but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities.” Hank shrugged with his shoulders indifferently. “Well, everybody does what they have to, to get by. As long as they´re not hurting anybody, I don’t bother.” Connor looked at Aeron. “And you support his approach?”  
“I´m just his trainee. With other words I trust him.” Connor turned back to Hank. “This morning, when we were chasing the deviant, why didn’t you want me to cross the highway?”  
“Cause you could´ve been killed.”, Hank replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And I don’t like filing paperwork for damaged equipment.”  
“Hank it´s okay. Just admit that you like Connor a little bit, we won´t tell anyone.”, Aeron chuckled, which Hank answered with a warning expression. “Is there anything you´d like to know about me?”, Connor asked hopefully. “Hell, no… well, yeah, um… why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”   
“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans.”, Connor explained. “Both my appearance and my voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”  
“Well, they fucked up.”, Hank replied dryly. “Why do you have to be so mean to him?”, Aeron asked indignantly. “Connor is very polite and handsome. Every girl would fall for him.”  
“Apparently not only girls”, Hank said and smirked when Aeron turned away, blushing. This sort of reaction was new to Connor and he decided to ask Aeron about it later.  
“Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants.”  
“You read my mind.”, Hank sighed. “Proceed.” “We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids which can lead to them emulating a human emotion.”  
“In English, please.”, Hank intervened Connors complicated explanation. “They don’t really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior.” Hank nodded, understanding. “Emotions always screw everything up. Maybe androids aren’t as different from us as we thought.” “Amen to that.”, Aeron sighed.  
Now Hank took over the conversation. “So, I guess you´ve done all your homework, right? Know everything about Aeron and me?”  
“I know you graduated top of your class. You´ve made a name for yourself in several cases and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. Aeron is on his best way to follow your footsteps, but your difficult relationship is hindering him.” Hank and Aeron looked at each other, while Connor continued. “I also know you´ve received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars, while Aeron is doing most of the work by himself.”  
“So, what´s your conclusion?”, Hank asked excitedly. Connor remembered that he should be more human, so he decided to be honest with them. “You both have your own problems to carry and working with. Officers with personal issues are an added challenge but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” The following wink was unsettling, so Hank and Aeron concentrated on their burgers again. Suddenly Connors LED flickered yellow and he jumped a bit. “I just got a report of a suspected deviant.”, Connor informed them. “It´s a few blocks away. We should have a look. I will let you finish your meal, and will wait in the car, if you need me.” Connor disappeared towards the car, while Hank and Aeron finished their meal in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ralph deserves some love in his life :)


	9. A helping hand

Half an hour later they arrived at the rundown apartment and went upstairs using the lift. “What do we know about this guy?”, Hank asked. “Not much.”, Connor said. “Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody´s supposed to live here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap.” Hank moaned annoyed. “Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears something strange, we´re gonna need more cops.”  
“Apart from this, who would want to live here voluntary.”, Aeron added. “These are not apartments. This is a construction site.”  
They went to the mentioned door and Connor knocked, but there was no reaction. Hank shrugged his shoulders clueless, so Connor decided to knock again. “Anybody home?”, he shouted but nobody answered. “Open up! Detroit Police!” Suddenly they heard a clanking noise from inside of the apartment. “Stay behind me.”, Hank said to Connor, while he and Aeron drew their guns. They kicked in the door and inspected the first rooms but they were clean. They kicked in the last door and jumped in alarm as a flock of pigeons flew towards them. “What the fuck is this?”, Hank cried. Aeron held his nose, when they entered the room.  
To say that the apartment was dirty was the understatement of the year. The countless pigeon´s flew around freely. Judging by the floor, they were trapped there for days.  
Hank opened the windows to let some fresh air in, but the deviant was nowhere to be seen. Aeron looked around in the kitchen. According to the bird food, the suspect cared for them. The fridge also confirmed that the suspect could be a deviant; No human could live that way. “I´ve found a book.”, Connor said and handed it to Aeron. The pages were littered with strange symbols and mazes. “Do you have an idea about this?” Connor shook his head. “It seems to be some kind of code. Decrypting it would take time that we don’t have.” Connor went to the bathroom. The first thing that caught his eyes was the LED on the sink. The deviant broke it out by himself, just like the AX400. “And again it´s RA9.”, Aeron said and pointed to the wall. “And it´s written 2471 times.”, Connor added. “It´s the same sign Ortizs’ android wrote on the shower wall.”, he explained to Hank, who stood undecided in the door.  
“Why are they so obsessed with this sign?” “Looks like mazes or something.”, Hank muttered, when he looked at the wall more closely. “The writing’s still fresh.”, Connor said after his analysis. “That means he couldn’t be far.”, Aeron said and went back to the living room. “The windows were closed, and we were in front of the door.”, Aeron thought loud. “He ran from the bathroom into the living room.”, Connor reconstructed. “The loud clatter came from the birdcage, which he overturned during his escape.” Connor and Aeron looked at an armchair across the room and above that was a hole in the ceiling.  
Connor dared to go near it and at that moment the deviant jumped down and fled through the door which caused the pigeons to fly scared across the room. “What are you waiting for? Chase it!”, Hank cursed and Connor ran after the deviant. Aeron also followed and tried to keep up with them. They chased through many different buildings but when they jumped on a high-train Aeron had to stop. “Holy shit.”, Hank said panting. When he arrived, too. “Come on! I know a short cut.” Hank lead them across another building. “You go left. Then we can circle him.” Aeron nodded, took the left way and ended up in a greenhouse filled with corn, where he could see Connor in front of him.  
Aeron followed him and when he got through the cornfield he saw, that the deviant was running away, and Hank was hanging from the building. Connor was already by his side to help him, so Aeron followed the deviant until they had to stop at the edge of the roof. “Don’t move or I will shoot!” Aeron said and drew his gun. Then Hank and Connor were by his side again. “Please, I´ve done nothing wrong.”, the deviant said desperately. “Then you shouldn’t have run away.”, Aeron replied.  
“I just wanted to be free. You now what they will do to me if you turn me in.”  
“Calm down. I´m sure we can help you in some way.”, Aeron said calmly. “Am I right, Connor?” Connor was unsure. He should inform CyberLife about it, but Aeron didn’t want them to be involved just like with the case with Ralph. He had to tell them … but he couldn’t betray Aeron. Partners don’t do that to each other.  
That’s why Connor nodded slowly. “Yes, you will tell us what happened to you and then we will decide together about your future.” Hank took his handcuffs and put them on the deviant; just in case. “Why are you doing this?”, he asked Connor. “You´re one of us. You´re helping humans. But your just their slave.” Connor just starred at him. He wasn’t a slave. He was a machine, designed to accomplish his mission. He didn´t have to listen to anybody, as long as it didn´t involve his work. He didn’t need to do what Aeron said. He could just report the deviant to CyberLife, like he should.  
“Hey, shut the fuck up.”, Aeron said angrily. “He is our partner and not some machine to play around with, so don’t act like you could understand him.” The thoughts about Connors report to CyberLife went away immediately. Aeron was defending him; again. Because for some reason Aeron wanted to protect him, and Connor would do the same for him. But he didn’t know why Aeron was there for him in any situation and he also didn’t know why he wanted this connection to the human so badly. He liked the feeling of having a partner he could trust. Until now he was always alone but he liked this new connection.  
“And by the way if you hadn’t run away, we wouldn’t be in this situation, that’s why we will discuss this at the police station.” They took the deviant in the middle and went back. “RA9, save me…”, he muttered suddenly, broke free and jumped from the roof. “Holy shit!”, Hank said, when they looked down on the dead body. “Jesus, this was to much for one day. Aeron I will leave the rest to you. Just call for back up. I need a break from this shit.” He turned around and went back. “Hey Connor!”, he said one more time and looked back at them. “…nothing.”, he said hastily and went his way.  
“He was going to say thank you.”, Aeron explained, and Connor smiled proudly. “And what do we do, now?” Aeron sighed. “I would like a break, too. The others will pick up the deviant, or what´s left of him. I just need to buy some things and then we can go back to my place.”  
“Is it wise to end our work day like this?”, Connor asked unsure. Aeron shrugged with his shoulders. “We can´t talk to the deviant anymore and there are no other cases.” Connor nodded his understanding and followed Aeron down the building. “Aeron, can I ask you a personal question?”, Connor asked on their way. “Yeah, sure. What´s up?”  
“Unlike the other humans I met, you are positive about androids. You called me a partner which you trust. I asked myself where this trust came from?” Aerons answer was rather reserved. “My generation grew up with androids. I belief I got used to their presence.” Connor watched Aeron more closely. His heartbeat quickened, and he averted his eyes. “That sounds like a good reason but not like a true one.” Aeron stopped and looked around if anybody could hear them. But they were alone. “You want the truth? Apart from that I´m not capable to have a relationship with a human, my own family can´t stand me. Androids accept. They don’t judge me, they don’t ask questions and have no expectations. They don’t feel. Sometimes I wish I could be like them. That I could escape my own thoughts and feelings. Are you happy now?”


	10. Let me stay by your side

Connor didn’t know what to do. Since they handed over the deviant, they hadn’t talked at all. It seemed that their conversation from earlier had upset Aeron emotionally. This abrasive side of his unsettled Connor. He wanted to help Aeron, but there was a risk that he would upset him even more, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. That’s why he followed Aeron like a dog and waited for him to talk.  
Their next stop was a supermarket near Aerons apartment. He bought some food and drinks for the evening. Under normal circumstances he would inform Aeron about how unhealthy his groceries were, but he probably didn’t want to hear that anyway. When they left the store, they were stopped by someone. “Hey Aeron! Wait for me!” the stranger shouted behind them. A young man, no an android with blond hair was running towards them and Connor recognized him. That was the android from the photo in Aerons apartment.  
“Garett what are you doing here?”, Aeron asked and hugged him. “Just some errands.”, Garett replied. “Who is your new friend?  
” “That’s Connor we are working together on several cases. Connor this is my brother Garett.” You could literally hear the gears working in Connors head. His brother? “But you´re an android.”, he said out loud. Garett laughed. “Don’t worry I understand your confusion. I´m sure you know android children, right? Technically I´m like them, but just the teenage form.”  
“I don’t quite understand why your parents bought an android as a substitute for a human child.”  
“Actually it´s very simple.”, Aeron explained. “After my birth my mother couldn’t have a second child the natural way, but she wanted one. That’s why they bought Garett.”  
“Speaking of our parents…”, Garett began slowly. “You will come this weekend, right? You didn’t forget mums birthday?” Aeron sighed. “No, I didn’t forget it, but I won´t come.”  
“Why am I even asking?”, Garett said disappointed. “I´m sorry Garett but you know what happened last time.” Garett nodded. “It´s okay. I will put in a good word for you. It was nice to meet you Connor.” And with these words Garett disappeared into the crowd.  
“He is nice.”, Connor said casually, when they walked again. “Sometimes to nice.”, Aeron muttered. “He always defends me from our parents and gets himself into trouble.”, Aeron responded, handing the groceries to Connor and searching for his apartment keys. Then he slowly opened the door and looked around before going inside. “Just put the groceries in the kitchen.”, Aeron said and dropped onto the couch, exhausted. Connor nodded and began to systematically store his groceries in the fridge, then he went back to Aeron who had difficulties staying awake.  
“Your body seems to be exhausted. I don’t want to offend you, but you should try to get some sleep.” Aeron gripped his phone and looked at the display. “It´s not even 5 p.m... If I go to sleep now I won´t be able to sleep later.”, Aeron replied sleepy. “I can wake you up in a few hours.”, Connor said, immediately Aeron resigned and got up. “Okay, you win.”, he muttered and went to the bedroom. Connor stayed on the couch and looked at the bedroom door for a long time. He noticed that Aeron was still awake after half an hour. Something was wrong, and Connor couldn’t analyze Aerons feelings enough to understand him.  
He didn’t want to make him angry, but he cared to much for Aeron, his partner; maybe his friend? He got up and knocked at his door. “Aeron? Can I come in?” he asked carefully. Connor heard a faint yes and entered the room. It wasn’t very large. Only a double bed and a TV on the dresser could be found in it. Aeron lay curled up on the bed and looked at the door. “I shouldn’t interfere in your life,” Connor said slowly. “but sleep problems are often caused by emotional stress. You really should talk to somebody about it.” Aeron said nothing in response, but buried his face deeper into the pillows.  
“You can talk to me.”, Connor tried again and sat down on the bedside. “I know I´m not an expert on family problems but I´m a good listener.” Aeron smiled a little and raised his head to look at him. “I´ve been fighting with my parents since forever. So, no, it has nothing to do with them.” Connor looked at the ground, trying to analyze the situation. How could he help Aeron … why did he want to help him … why did he care? “Can I do something for you?” he asked unsure. Aeron looked at him questioningly. “Humans use many different methods to overcome grief and sorrows. Besides the popular one to drink way too much alcoholic drinks, many humans search for physical contact. I´m not a human, but I´m perfectly capable of holding your hand.”  
Aeron began to laugh and sat up.” So, I´ve got the choice between get drunk and holding hands?” Connor looked at him a little confused. It wasn’t his goal to make Aeron laugh. “I can hug you, too, if it helps you feel better.”; Connor stuttered unsure. Aerons laugh disappeared when he understood that Connor wasn’t joking. “God, I´m so sorry, Connor. You’re only trying to help me.”, he said and put a hand on Connors shoulder in apology. “I shouldn’t laugh.” Connor shook his head. He wanted to see Aeron laugh again, wanted him to be happy. Connor was so confused by his own thoughts. He was an android. He shouldn’t have thought about it.  
“I´m scared.”, Aeron said suddenly. “Steven was here and searched for the Red Ice. I don’t know how he got in, but I´m not feeling very safe right now.” Connor nodded in understanding. “I can stay here and watch over you... Then you can be sure that nothing will happen to you.”  
“Okay.”, Aeron muttered and snuggled into the pillows, while Connor stayed put on the bedside. “Connor? Could you lie down, please. You´re making me nervous just sitting there and starring.”  
“Of course.”, Connor said and lay down beside him. It felt strange; lying next to a human.  
Connor just continued to stare at the door for the whole time. He heard, how Aerons breathing calmed down, felt the tension disappear from his body; heard his heart beat slowing. For the first time Conner didn’t feel alone; when he only ever felt so before. “I´m so sorry, Connor.”, Aeron said sleep drunk. “I acted so coldly to you all day. But all you wanted to do was help me. I hope you can forgive me and my stupid behavior.” Connor didn’t say anything. Instead he took his hand and that was answer enough.  
  
A few hours later Connor got a message about a new case, there was another homicide. He sat up and looked at Aeron, who still slept peacefully and held his hand. Connor smiled and stroked over his knuckles. He didn’t want to wake him up when he looked so happy. Connor could sit there all night and protect him. God, what was he thinking.  
They had an important case to solve and couldn’t afford to waste any time. “Aeron?”, Connor asked softly. Aeron grumbled annoyed and turned away from him. “Only 5 more minutes.”, he muttered. “That’s not possible.”, Connor said and tried to shake him awake. “We got a new case and it can´t wait any longer.“  
Aeron sat up and looked at his phone. Fowler tried to contact him a few times. “What do we know about this case?”, Aeron asked and stretched luxuriously. “There was a homicide in the Eden Club downtown. There might be an android involved in it.”  
“Wait! Do you mean this popular sex club?” Aeron asked surprised. Connor nodded. “Okay, then I will call Hank.”  
But Hank didn’t answer any of his calls. “We can´t do this without him.” Connor said after the third try. “Maybe he went out to drink something.” Aeron said. “Then we should head to Jimmy’s Bar and search for him.” Connor said and jumped out of the bed highly motivated. “Okay, okay just let me get my car keys.” Aeron said laughing at how excited Connor was.  
A homicide in a sex club? Well, that could be interesting.


	11. Hanks Breakdown

Aeron and Connor couldn’t find Hank at Jimmy’s Bar, so they decided to drive directly to Hanks house. Slowly but surely Aeron began to worry. Hank rarely answered his calls, but if he tried it often enough then that was a sign for him that something happened. But this time he didn’t call back. They arrived at Hanks house and Connor knocked and rang at his door. “Lieutenant Anderson?”, he shouted but he didn’t get an answer here either. “Light is burning inside the house.”, Aeron said and pointed to the window. “Maybe there is a backdoor.”, Connor said and together they walked around the house. They looked through the different windows until Connor found him. “Aeron! Here he is!” Aeron looked through the kitchen window. Hank lay on the floor and didn’t move. “Stand back!”, Connor said and broke the window with his elbow. “Go back to the front door. I will let you in.” Aeron nodded and went back while Connor dove through the broken window.  
He sat up and a big St. Bernard came towards him. Connor remembered, that they talked about Hanks dog back at the station. “Easy … Sumo.”, Connor said, and the dog stopped moving when he heard his name. “I´m your friend, see? I know your name and I´m here to save your owner.” Sumo happily licked his nose and trotted back to his food bowl. Connor got up from the ground and examined the unconscious Lieutenant. Judging by the whisky bottle next to him he had drank … a lot. The most disturbing thing was the gun next to his hand, with one bullet still remaining. But before Connor woke up the Lieutenant, he let Aeron into the house. “Is he okay?”, Aeron asked immediately when Connor opened the door. “Don’t worry. He´s just drunk.” Connor got on his knees next to Hank and tried to talk to him. “Lieutenant?” When Hank didn’t respond, he gave him a small slap on the cheek. “Wake up, Lieutenant!”, but he only made incomprehensible noises. That’s why Connors next hit was a bit harder. “It´s me, Connor.” Eventually Hank began to move, but that was all he did. Connor and Aeron looked at each other and smiled. Then they gripped Hanks arms and tried to pull him onto his feet. “We’re going to sober you up for your own safety.”, Connor warned him. “Hey!”, Hank swore. “Leave me alone, you fuckin android! Get the fuck outta my house!”  
“I´m sorry Lieutenant, but we need you.” A few moments later they managed to get Hank to stand on his own two legs. “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.” But Hank kept struggling against the two. “Get the fuck outta here.”, he shouted again while more or less hanging in their arms. They tried to carefully drag him into the bathroom. “Sumo! Attack.”, Hank ordered. But Sumo barked just one time and then ignored them. “Yeah Hank, that was really freighting.”, Aeron said and leaned him against the wall, while Connor opened the bathroom door. “Fuck, I think I´m gonna be sick.”, Hank babbled. “Please, just give us a few seconds.”, Aeron said and carried him to the bathtub. “What the hell are you doing?”, Hank asked, when he felt the bathtub against his knees. “I don’t wanna bath, thank you.”, he said and stood up again. “Sorry Lieutenant.”, Connor replied and gently pushed him back. “It´s for your own good.” Then Connor turned up the cold water. Hank started screaming like a madman, while Aeron and Connor watched impassively. “TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!” Aeron nodded, and Connor turned off the shower. Breathing heavily, he looked at the two. “What the fuck are you doing here.”, he asked partially sober. “A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago.”, Connor explained. “We couldn’t find you at Jimmy’s Bar, so we came to see if you were at home.”  
“Seriously Hank. I tried to call you a hundred times.”, Aeron said. “We were worried about you.” Hank sighed annoyed. “Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin android. And of course, my trainee had nothing better to do then to help him. You two are a dream team, right? Can’t you just leave me alone?”  
“Unfortunately, we cannot. I´ve been programmed to investigate this case and Aeron alone can´t help me; we need you.” But Hank didn’t seem interested in anything Connor had to say. “I don’t give a shit about your goddam case!”  
“Hank this is your case, too.”, Aeron reminded him. “Aeron is right. We can´t ignore our mission.”, Connor agreed with him. “Lieutenant. You´re not yourself. You …”  
“Beat it! You hear me?! Get the hell outta here.”, Hank screamed and stumbled backwards. Connor stopped his fall and set him down on the edge of the bathtub. Suddenly Connor smiled and said: “I understood. It probably wouldn´t be interesting anyway … A man found dead in a sex club downtown.” Aeron understood what Connor was trying to do and played this game, too. “Yeah, they´ll have to solve the case without us. I´m pretty sure I can talk to Gavin and let him lead the investigation.” Hank snorted contemptuously. “You know probably wouldn’t do me any harm to get some air.” Connor and Aeron smirked at each other. “There are some clothes in the bedroom.” “I will go get them.” Connor left the bathroom, while Aeron stayed at Hanks side for safety. “You were worried?”, Hank asked in disbelief and Aeron nodded. “Maybe I´m not a partner to you but you´re one to me. I was actually really scared so please don’t do this again.”  
“What do you want to wear!”, Connor shouted from the bedroom. “Whatever!”, Hank grumbled back and held his hand over his mouth. “Shit! I think I have to puke.”, he choked out. Aeron helped him to get up and dragged him to the toilette. Hank retched again, and Connor entered the bathroom slowly. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?”  
“Yeah, wonderful … Just … give me five minutes, okay?”  
“Of course.”, Aeron said and hastily pulled Connor out of the room when Hank leaned over the toilette again and vomited. To distract themselves from the unpleasant noises coming from the bathroom, Connor and Aeron began to tidy up a bit. They collected some empty bottles in the living room. And Connor got on his knees next to Sumo and petted him. “I wouldn’t have guessed that Hank likes Jazz.”, Aeron said and showed Connor some of his records. “I have to agree, that Heavy Metal and Jazz is indeed a strange combination, but I like the idea of Hank listing to Jazz after a long day of work. It makes him less intimidating.”, Connor said and took a closer look around the kitchen. He took the gun, which was still lying on the ground, into his hand and shouted to the bathroom: “What were you doing with the gun?”   
“Russian roulette.”, Hank replied nonchalantly. “Wanted to see how long I could last … Must´ve collapsed before I found out …”  
“You were lucky.”, Connor answerd. “The next shot would have killed you.” Connor put back the gun. He wanted to ask Aeron if he had an idea why Hank tried to kill himself, but he just stood at the kitchen table and looked at a photo quietly. Connor stepped to his side and saw a little boy on the photo. “That is Cole Anderson.”, Connor whispered to him. “According to the analyzes he died.”  
"That explains a lot.”, Aeron muttered and immediately put the photo back when they heard the bathroom door opening. Connor and Aeron stepped in front of Hank smiling at him. Sumo also lumbered over to his owner, probably relieved that he was alright. “Be a good dog Sumo.”, he said and petted him. “I won’t be long.” He took his car keys from the commode, but Aeron stepped between him and the door and held out his hand. “Did you really think, that we would let you drive in this state?”, Aeron asked in disbelief. “Please hand me the keys. Be reasonable for once.” Hank glared at him, but he knew he was defeated. “Thank you.”, Aeron said und handed the keys to Connor. “I think it´s better if you drive.” Connor nodded and together they stepped outside. “What do we know about the case.”, Hank asked, while entering the car. “Not much.”, Aeron responded. “We know that there is an android involved. It probably killed the victim. Maybe it became deviant like the others. Fowler said he would sent a team ahead, because we didn’t know how long we’d need to search for you.” Hank sighed. “Jesus, I can already see the headlines if someone finds out about it.” “That won´t happen.”, Connor intervened. “CyberLife don’t want the people to worry. That’s why nobody will get the information about deviants until we find out why it happened and how to stop it.” There was silence in the car, until Aeron asked: “We let Ralph get away and you didn’t stop me. But isn’t that against your orders? Does CyberLife know, what I did.” Connor shook his head. “I only reported the AX400. They don’t know anything about Ralph. I said I trusted you and I meant it.” Hank chuckled. “Careful Connor. At the end you will be a deviant, too.”


	12. Eden Club

The drive wasn’t very long and the three arrived at the popular Eden Club. The big pink glowing neon sign illuminated the whole street. It was strange that this club had so many costumers although most people hated androids. Hank groaned because of his headache, when the car stopped. “Feels like somebody´s playing with a drill inside my skull.”, he said and looked at the club skeptical. “You´re sure this is the place?”  
“It´s the address in the report.”, Connor replied and turned off the engine. “Right … Okay … Let´s get going.” Hank opened the car door and of course he hit his head. “Come on Hank! If you can drink that much you can life with the consequences.”, Aeron said and smirked. Hank muttered something unintelligible and went to the entrance.  
“Sexiest androids in town … Now I know why you two insisted on coming here.”, Hank joked. “Says the one who was suddenly sober when we told him about the Eden Club.”, Aeron replied grinning. The entrance hall was already creepy enough. Different models of androids were trapped in glass tubes on show for the costumers. In the first room there were some Pole Dancers and extra rooms for if you got yourself an android. “Hey Aeron, and even Hank made it. I can’t believe you´re here.”, Ben said surprised, when they came towards him. “Hey Ben. How´s it goin´?”, Hank asked, as if he didn’t hear that comment. “It´s that room over there. Oh, uh, by the way Gavin´s in there, too.” Hank sighed in annoyance. “Oh, great. A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed.” They entered the crime scene together.  
  
The human victim was lying on the bed and a shutdown android was on the ground. “Lieutenant Anderson and his lost kids … The fuck are you three doin´ here?”, Gavin greeted them. “We´ve been assigned all cases involving androids.”, Connor replied somberly. “Oh, yeah? Well, you´re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, got more action than he could handle.”, Gavin said and laughed about his own joke. “And the android turned herself of, or what?”, Aeron asked annoyed. Gavin shrugged his shoulders. “Why should I care about some damn android?” Hank interrupted them before they attacked each other. “We´ll have a look anyway, if you don’t mind.” Gavin snorted disdainfully. “Come on! Let´s go.”, he said to his colleague. “It´s starting to stink of booze in here.”, he added, side eyeing Hank, and pushed Aeron and Connor out of his way. “Don’t listen to this asshole, Hank.”, Aeron said and went towards the human victim, while Hang got on his knees beside the android on the ground. Aeron already noticed something on the man. He had strangulation marks on his neck and they were clearly visible. “He didn’t die of a heart attack, he was strangled.”, Aeron combined. “Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck.”, Hank agreed. “But that doesn’t proof anything though. Could´ve been rough play.”  
“We´re missing something here.”, Connor said thoughtful, while he examined the android. “Driver license says: Michael Graham...”, Hank informed the others. “A credit card, cash in the wallet … Picture of his wife and two daughters. I wouldn’t want to make that call.” He put back the wallet, turned around and saw Connor licking his fingers. “Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you´re so disgusting. Think I´m gonna puke again.” Aeron laughed and went towards them. “Think you can read the androids memory?”, he asked thoughtful. “Maybe you can see what happened.”  
“I can try.”, Connor said and put his hands on the androids’ stomach. “The only way to access it´s memory is to reactivate it.”  
“Think you can do it.”, Hank asked. “It´s badly damaged.”, Connor said and released the cables for everyone to see. “If I can, it´ll only be for a minute, maybe less. I just hope it´s enough to learn something.” He gripped the two main lines and jerked them back together. The android was started and crawling backed away from them. Terrified she looked back and forth between them. Connor got on his knees and tried to calm her down. “You were damaged, and I reactivated you. Everything is all right.”  
“Is he … is he dead?”, she asked and stared at the dead body on the bed. “Tell me what happened!”, Connor said more energetic. “He started hitting me … again and again. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t. It was like he was enjoying it.”  
“Did you kill him?”, Connor intervened. “No … no, it wasn’t me.”  
“Who killed that man if it wasn’t you!” “I don’t know.”, she replied panicking “I was in shutdown, I … I didn’t see anything.”  
“Where you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?” “He wanted to play with two girls.”, she remembered suddenly. “That’s what he said, there were two of us.” “Where did the other android go?”, Connor tried to follow. “Did it say anything?” But it was to late and the android shut down again. “So, there was another android.”, Hank said when Connor stood up again. “This happened an hour ago, it´s probably long gone.”  
“I´m pretty sure someone would have noticed her walking around Detroit in these kind of clothes.”, Aeron replied. “Aeron is right.”, Connor said. “It might still be here.”  
“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place.”, Hank asked but Connor shook his head sadly. “Deviants aren’t easily detected.”  
“We could search for an eyewitness. Maybe someone saw the Traci leaving the room.”, Aeron suggested. Hank nodded in agreement. “Let´s go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw.” Connor nodded and got to work while Aeron and Hank talked to the manager. An android across the room got Connors attention immediately but it was inside one of these glass tubes. Connor went towards her and put his hand on the scanner. “No fingerprint detected. Please try again.”, said a robotic voice from the speaker. Connor looked at his hand and then to Aeron and Hank. “Excuse me, Lieutenant. “, Connor said, while he walked towards them. “Can you come here a second?”  
“Found something?”, Hank asked shortly. “Maybe.” Hank and Aeron looked at each other and followed Connor without another word. “Can you rent this Traci.”, Connor asked and pointed to the other android. “For fuck´s sake, Connor, we got better things to do.”, Hank said indignantly, and Aeron laughed out loud. Connor looked at them confused and didn’t understand what the problem was. “Please Lieutenant just trust me.” Hank was still unsure and looked at the android. “Hank, I´m pretty sure that Connor is just interested in the case and nothing more.”, Aeron said still laughing. Hank sighed and obediently put his hand on the scanner. “Hello. A 30 minutes session costs $ 29.99. Please confirm your purchase.”, the robotic voice said. “This is not gonna look good on my expense account.”, Hank muttered and confirmed his purchase. The android got out of her box and greeted Hank with a smile. “Delighted to meet you.”, she said and reached out her hand. “I will take you to your room.” Hank looked questioningly at Connor. “Okay now what?” Connor went slowly towards the android and reached out to her. He gripped her by the forearm and the human skin on Connors hand disappeared. “Holy shit, Connor. What the hell are you doin´?”, Hank asked and looked at Aeron, but he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Suddenly Connor let her go again as if he had burned his fingers. “It saw something.”, he said. “What are you talkin´ about? Saw, what?”, Hank asked confused. “The deviant leaving the room.”, he explained slowly. “A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the android’s memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!”  
“Oh shit, did you see where it went?”, Aeron asked immediately. “She went back to the club.”, Connor responded and together they ran to find the next witness, leaving Hank and the android behind. “Hey, what am I supposed to do with this one!”, Hank shouted after them. “Tell it you changed your mind.”, Connor replied and examined the next android. That went on and on until they learned, that the Deviant disappeared into a staff room. “I know where! Follow me!” In front of the next-door Aeron and Hank stopped him for his own safety. “We´ll take it from here.”, Hank said. They stood in front of him and unholstered their weapons. Next Hank opened the door slowly.  
  
At first glance everything seemed to be normal. Some clothes, spare parts for androids and a few other things but nothing unusual. “Shit … We´re too late.”, Hank said when he saw the open gate. While Hank went further into the room Aeron stayed behind at Connors side with his weapon raised. Suddenly Connor went to his knees and examined something on the ground. He watched out, so Hank didn’t see him and licked his fingers hastily. It was Thirium from the missing android. “Christ look at that.”, Hank said stunned. When he saw a damaged android. “They get used till they break, then they got tossed out.”  
“I thought androids don’t matter to you, Hank.”, Aeron said confused. “You even threatened him, remember?”  
“Of course, not”, Hank replied furious. “But that was before … before.” Hank suddenly fell silent and turned away from them. “Did I do something wrong?”, Connor asked Aeron unsure. “No, don’t worry.”, Aeron calmed him down. “Let´s just find this android.” Connor nodded and followed the trace of Thirium to the back of the room, where some androids stood. Connor looked more closely at them and saw a blue-haired Traci with a red blinking LED. Before Connor could inform Aeron or Hank about it, another android began to attack him. “Don´t move!”, Hank shouted and pointed his weapon at her, but the blue-haired Traci began to fight him. Aeron pointed between the Traci’s unsure and afraid that he might shoot Hank or Connor by accident. That’s why he lowered his gun and tried to help Hank. Connor tried to fight against the other one alone but then they both fell through the storage room doors, out into the backyard. The blue-haired Traci pushed Aeron and Hank out of her way and tried to help the other one. Aeron ran after them, when they tried to flee, but they pushed him against the wall, making him drop his weapon. The androids continued running until they reached the fence, but before they could climb it, Connor was behind them and pulled them down. It wasn’t that easy to fight against both of them alone, but then he was pushed to the ground and found Aerons weapon next to him. He didn’t really think and just grabbed the gun and pointed it at the other android in front of him. “Connor don’t!”, Aeron shouted before Connor could pull the trigger. He looked confused at Aeron and lowered the gun, which got him a kick from the other android. Immediately Aeron was by his side and put the gun away, when the blue-haired Traci came towards him.  
"When that man broke the other Traci, I knew I was next.”, she began to explain “I was scared. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t, so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive.”, she said honestly and took hold of the hand of the android next to her. “And get back to the one I love.” Aeron looked at the locked hands surprised, and then to Connor who didn’t make a move because he was unsure about his orders. According to CyberLife he had to stop them, but Aeron said no … so what to do? “I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, make me forget about the humans, their smell of sweat and their dirty words.” At that moment Hank made it towards them and looked at the androids in disbelief. “Come on.”, the other one said. “Let´s go.” The blue-haired Traci looked back at them, but no one seemed to want to stop their escape. Connor looked at Aeron and Hank questioningly. When the androids climbed over the fence. “It´s probably better this way.”, Hank said suddenly. “But … but the mission.”, Connor stammered unsure. Aeron put his hand on Connors shoulder to calm him down. “Don’t worry.”, he said and lead Connor to the exit. “Making mistakes is human.”


	13. Feelings

The mood in the car was oppressive. They let the androids escape, lied to the manger of the club about the status of the investigation and then were on their way again. Hank stopped at a grocery store, bought a six-pack of beer and drove to a secluded park on the other side of Detroit. Hank took his beer and left the car while Connor and Aeron stayed back, unsure.   
“Shouldn’t we go after him?”, Connor asked suddenly. “I don’t know.”, Aeron said honestly. “He’s behaving different since we left the Eden Club.”  
“Maybe it would help him to talk about it.” Aeron shook his head. “You should know by now, that Hank isn’t the talking guy.”   
Connor left the car abruptly and opened the passenger door for Aeron. “To silence each other won´t help.” Connor said and pulled Aeron out of the car. Aeron was so surprised about Connors behavior that he didn’t say anything against it.  
Hank sat on one of the park benches and drank his beer. Aeron and Connor stood behind him and waited for Hank to say something. “Nice view, huh?” he asked and took a sip from his bottle. “I used to come here often, before …”, but Hank didn’t end his sentence. “Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, and Aeron smirked at his directness. “Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?” Hank asked annoyed “I saw a photo of a child on your kitchen table. It was your son, right?” Connor knew that this question was risky, and Hank answered hesitantly. “Yeah … His name was Cole.”   
To Aerons surprise, Connor didn’t ask anything else about Hanks son. “We´re not making any progress on this investigation.” Connor said with a hint of despair in his voice. “The deviants have nothing in common. They´re different models, produced at different times, in different times, in different places.”  
“Well, there must be some link.” Hank said sighing. “RA9.”, Aeron muttered, when he sat down beside Hank on the bench. “You´re right.”, Connor said as if everything suddenly made sense. “It´s almost like some kind of myth. Something they invented that wasn’t part of their original program.”  
“Androids believing in god.” Hank said unbelieving. “Fuck, what´s this world coming to.”  
“After everything that happened in the last few days, I´m prepared to believe in anything.”, Aeron said and leaned back. “You both seem preoccupied. Is it something to do with what happened at the Eden Club?” Connor asked while Hank stared at his beer, deep in thought. “Those two girls …” he said slowly. “They just wanted to be together. They really seemed in love.” Aeron looked at Hank questioningly and then back to Connor. “You seem troubled, Lieutenant.” Connor said confused. “I didn’t think machines could have such an effect on you.” Aeron swallowed nervously. The tension between them was unbearable.  
“What about you, Connor?” Hank asked and stood up. “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?”  
“I´m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant.” Connor said immediately. “Your partner, your buddy to drink with.” Connor smiled and looked at Aeron. “Your friend.” He cleared his throat and looked back at Hank hastily. “Or just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task.” Hank shook his head. “You could´ve shot those two girls, but you didn’t. Why didn’t you shoot, Connor?”, he asked and pushed him backwards. “Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?”  
“No.”, Connor said and stepped back from Hank. “I just decided not to shoot, that’s all.” Aeron thought that this answer would make Hank feel better, but Aeron jumped in shock, when Hank drew his gun and pointed it at Connor. “Oh my god, Hank! Are you crazy?”, Aeron shouted and tried to take away his gun. “Stay where you are!”, Hank hissed menacingly, and Aeron stopped dead in his tracks. Hank turned back to Connor who looked helplessly at Aeron. “But are you afraid to die, Connor?”  
“I would certainly find it regrettable to be interrupted.” Connor stammered unsure. “You understand, right? We need to finish this investigation.”  
“What will happen if I pull this trigger?” Hank asked again. “Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?” Connor looked at Hank with big eyes. “Nothing.”, Connor muttered. “There would be nothing.”  
“Hank please.” Aeron tried to calm him down. “Put down the gun, you will just stress him more and more. I thought we were past this kind of behavior.”Hank shook his head. “Not yet. You think you´re so fucking smart. Always one step ahead, right?” Tell me this, smart ass … How do I know you´re not a deviant?”  
“I self-test regularly.”, Connor said quite naturally. “I know what I am and what I am not.” The gun in Hanks hand was shaking dangerously and Aeron pushed himself forward and stood protectively in front of Connor. “Hank that’s enough!”, Aeron said angrily. “Put down this stupid gun before everything gets worse.” Hank stared at Aeron for a while and finally put his gun down, turning away from them. “Where are you going?” Connor shouted after him. “Getting drunker!” he replied dryly. “I need to think.” Aeron sighed relieved, when Hank entered his car.   
“You´re all right, are you?” Aeron asked concerned and turned around to Connor. “Don’t worry. I´m fine.” Connor answered, looking at the ground slightly embarrassed. “You didn’t have to do this. Help me, I mean.” Aeron shook his head. “I didn’t think that Hank would really shoot you, but I didn’t want to take the risk to lose you.” Connor looked at Aeron questioningly. “Lose me?” I´m an android. Should something happen to me, they will transfer my memory to another model.”  
“I know.” Aeron said sighing and looked at the ground. Connor smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Nevertheless, I appreciate your gesture. Thank you.” Aeron was not prepared to get pulled into an embrace by Connor. He stopped motionless and returned the hug hesitantly. They stayed like that for a while until Aeron cleared his throat and stepped away a bit. “It’s getting pretty cold out here.”, Aeron said embarrassed. “We should head home.”  
  
Since Hank had left them alone, Aeron and Connor had to take a taxi back to Aerons home. Connor was very calm for most of the journey and his eyes were closed. “Connor?” Aeron tried to talk to him and nudged him gently. Connor opened his eyes immediately and looked at Aeron questioningly. “Oh, good you´re awake.” Aeron said smiling. “It thought you fell asleep.”  
“I just sent a report to CyberLife.” Connor replied and hung his head sadly. “They’re starting to doubt me.”  
“What? Why?”, Aeron asked concerned. “We’re not making any progress and I lied in most of my reports.” Connor sighed depressed. “They probably know that too.” Aeron gripped Connors hand and gently stroked it. “You´re doing the right thing.” Aeron said encouragingly. “What would it get CyberLife, to shut down all the deviants? We gave them a chance to live. Yes, they have feelings but sometimes we humans need someone who feels with us.” Connor nodded and starred at their clasped hands. “You have reached your destination. Please visit us again.” sounded from the speaker of the taxi. Slowly they broke away from each other and got on their way to Aerons apartment.  
“God, I´m so tired.”, Aeron said, when they entered the flat. He let his keys fall down on the couch table and shuffled towards the bedroom. Connor went after him and stopped in the doorway. He hastily put on more comfortable clothes before he noticed that Connor was watching him. “Uhm … you can sleep in my bed again, if you want or do whatever you do when I sleep.” Connor smiled and lay down on his side of the bed. Aeron turned of the lights and climbed under his own blanket. They lay silently side by side for a while until Connor said: “Aeron? Can I ask you a question?” Aeron sighed. “Of course, Connor. What is troubling you?” At first Connor hesitated, but finally he asked: “Aeron, what is love?”


	14. What is Love?

Aeron sat up, turned on the bedside lamp and looked at Connor in surprise. “I beg your pardon.”  
“I mean of course technically I know what love is, but I want to know how it feels.”  
“Where is this suddenly coming from?” Aeron asked still surprised.  
“I´m just being confronted with so many feelings that I don’t understand.” Connor still stared at the ceiling sighing. “How am I supposed to solve this case when I don’t have the necessary understanding?”  
“That’s true.” Aeron replied and lay down on the bed again. “I don’t think I can explain it to you. Love is a complicated matter.” Connor turned on his side to look at Aeron. “But you were in a romantic relationship.”   
Aeron snorted contemptuously. “Yeah, and you can see where it got me.” Silence spread between them again.   
Suddenly Connor sat up and asked: “Could you show me?” Aeron frowned. “Connor it´s not that simple. You should experience it with someone special, someone you care about and who feels the same for you.”   
Connor looked at Aeron questioningly. “Should I ask Lieutenant Anderson for help then?” Now, Aeron sat up, too and rubbed over his tired eyes. “Do I want to know why you’re thinking about Hank?”  
“Actually it´s pretty simple.” Connor said like he was talking about the weather. “You and Lieutenant Anderson are the only ones I care about. So, I don’t know have many options to choose from.” Aeron scratched his neck embarrassed. “Love feels different for each person.” he tried to explain. Then he took Connors hand and stroked it gently. “When I hold your hand … what do you feel?” Connor looked thoughtful at their hands. “I feel … good?” Connor said unsure. “I mean the feeling is not unpleasant.” Connor mumbled and suddenly his cheeks turned slightly blue. “Hey Connor, are you blushing?” Aeron asked smirking. Connor looked embarrassed at the blanket and gripped Aerons hand a bit tighter. “What else?”, he whispered so soft that Aeron could barely hear him. Suddenly he leaned closer to Connor and hugged him. “And what are you feeling now?” Aeron whispered in his ear. “Security.” Connor mumbled and put his head on Aerons shoulder. For a while, they enjoyed this kind of togetherness. Aeron stroked through Connors hair, while he sighed. “How are you feeling?” Connor asked and looked at Aeron. “Pretty good.” he answered smiling. “That’s the most important thing. If you love someone, then you feel good and protected.”  
“Did you feel the same for Stephen?” Aeron stopped his movements and avoided Connors eyes. “At the beginning, yes. But humans change and feelings do too. At the end I was just scared of him.” Connor understood his mistake immediately and wrapped his arms around him. “I´m so sorry.”, he said and hid his face in Aerons neck. “It makes you sad to talk about it and I didn’t think about it.“ Aeron shook his head. “No, it´s okay. It doesn’t bother me anymore.” Connor nodded in understanding. “We don’t have to go any further, if you don’t want to. I understand.” Connor said, but Aeron lifted his face to look him in the eyes.   
“No. I want to.”, he replied and put his lips on Connors. He froze for a moment, before trying to imitate Aerons movements. Putting a hand on Aerons neck he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Panting, they broke apart from each other and he grinned. “So, what are you feeling now Connor?” He thought about it for a moment and then he said innocently: “I´m not sure. Maybe another kiss would help me understand.”  
“Okay, I think we can do that.” Aeron said chuckling and let Connor pull him into another kiss. Connors LED flickered uninterruptedly. Kissing Aeron felt amazing. He didn’t want to stop him. He wanted to help him forget. Aeron groaned in surprise as Connors tongue began to explore his mouth. Aeron clung to him even more and was so engrossed in the kiss that he no longer perceived the environment around him.  
And that was a mistake. “It seems that I was right after all, Aeron.” said a familiar voice behind them. Connor and Aeron separated quickly. Stephen stood in the bedroom door and looked at them with a nasty grin.   
“Oh my god … how did you get in here?”  
  
Stephen laughed when Aeron climbed out of the bed hastily. “Oh, you don’t have to stop, because of me. I enjoyed the show.”  
“And I think you didn’t hear me. How did you get in here?” Aeron asked slightly panicking. “I simply made a copy of the key before I gave the original back to you.” he said casually and came towards him. “I told you that I still have a bill open with you.” But before he could get near Aeron, Connor stood between them. “I should inform you, that I called the police, while you were talking.” Connor explained very calm. “You have the chance to get away before things get worse.” Stephen laughed loud. “Who will stop me? You´re nothings more than a plastic doll.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Connor said and smiled. “But I´m stronger and faster than you. You don’t have a chance against me.” Stephen nodded and just for a moment Aeron thought that he would change his mind and disappear, when suddenly he drew a gun. Connors LED jumped from yellow to red and he tried to cover Aeron with his own body. “Now listen up buddy! We will do this my way.” Stephen said and pointed at Connors chest. “You will step aside. And Aeron and I will find a … solution. Or I will tear you apart so that even CyberLife couldn’t put you back together.”  
“Connor please step aside.” Aeron said desperately. “No!” Connor replied stubbornly and didn’t make a move. “I can be replaced but you can’t.”They could hear police sirens coming closer. While Stephen looked out of the window in anger, Connor noticed something in his eyes. “Aeron.”, Connor whispered, eyes still on Stephen who was watching the police officers. “He has dilated pupils. Maybe he took Red Ice before coming here.” Now Aeron looked even more panicked than before. “That means he is unpredictable.” he whispered back.  
“That’s enough.” Stephen said impatiently “last chance little android. Step aside or I will shoot you.”  
  
Running up the stairs of the building, the first thing Hank and the other officers heard was a shot, quickly followed by a second one. “Aeron … Oh God please.” Hank whispered to himself and kicked down Aerons apartment door. Entering the apartment with his weapon raised the first thing he saw was Stephen swearing and bleeding on the ground. “He shot me.” he stammered in pain and held his bleeding leg. Hank just nodded and went towards the bedroom, while the officers took care of Stephen. Slowly Hank looked around the corner and saw Connor on his knees on the ground with a weapon in his hands and a shaking Aeron on his lap. When Connor heard his footsteps, he was startled and pointed his gun at Hank.   
“Easy, Connor!” Hank tried to calm him down. “Stephen is going to be arrested. Everything will be alright.” Connor blinked a few times as if he only just recognized him. “He is injured.” Connor mumbled and pressed Aeron closer to himself. “Stephen … he hit his shoulder.” Hank nodded and leaned out of the room. “Chris! I need a paramedic in here!” he shouted and then went towards Connor. “We can´t help him if you keep hold him like this.” Connor nodded in understanding and loosened his grip on Aeron. “Hey boy, can you hear me?” Aeron nodded slowly. “Okay, the paramedics will take care of you. Connor will tell me what happened, so don’t worry about it.” As soon as Hank said it, the paramedics stormed into the room. “We will take him to the hospital.”, one of them said, after examining Aerons wound. Connor was still frozen on the floor when they carried Aeron out of the room. “Connor? Can you tell me what happened?” Hank asked and sat down next to him. Connor nodded slowly. “Stephen invaded his home to seek revenge. I … I told him that I called the police and then suddenly he pulled a gun.” He paused for a second to calm down. “I stepped in front of Aeron to protect him. But when Stephen shot at me Aeron pushed me aside and got injured instead.” Connor shook his head in disbelief. “Why Hank? Why did he protect me? I´m … I´m just a machine.”  
“Hey calm down, son!” Hank said and put an arm around his shoulders. “You can ask Aeron himself all these questions later. I´m pretty sure he sees you as more than just a machine.” Connor nodded and Hank looked at the gun in his hands. “Connor … where did you find the gun?”  
“It belongs to Aeron.” Connor mumbled. “He hid it near his bed, in case something happened.”  
“Okay.” Hank said, took the gun from his hands and helped Connor to his feet. “Now, let´s drive to the hospital and check on Aeron.”


	15. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'm so sorry but I was away from home and my beta reader, too.  
> But now there will be more chapters :)

Connor was confused, felt unsure. The pictures wouldn’t get out of his head. Aeron injured ... Aeron bleeding. Connor shook his head angrily. Aeron could have died and it was his fault. He should’ve seen this coming. Maybe he was defective after all. Maybe he should inform CyberLife about his current state. “Connor just say something already!” Hank roared suddenly and Connor jumped in shock. “God damnit, what´s going on with you?” Hank asked and turned of the engine. “For the third time, we are there!”  
“My apologies Lieutenant.” Connor muttered and looked at the hospital. “I was just thinking about something.” Hank shook his head and left the car, while Connor followed him in silence.   
They went to the reception where a nurse informed them about Aerons medical state. “You will find your colleague at the emergency department. The bullet has already been removed. The doctor should be with him for a final examination. “  
“Okay, thank you.” Hank said and went with Connor to the emergency department. The doctor was leaving Aerons room when they arrived.  
“Hey Connor, you can go to Aeron.” Hank said. “I just want to talk to the doctor and then I’m coming, too.” Connor nodded and entered Aerons room alone.  
Connor didn’t know what he expected. Probably the worst. But Aeron was just sitting on his bed and tugging at the bandage on his shoulders “Hey Connor.” He said smiling when Connor closed the door. “I’ve been waiting for you. Isn’t Hank with you?”   
Connor just stared at Aeron. He was behaving so normal, as if he hadn’t just been shot in the shoulder. “Connor is everything alright? Did something happen to you?”  
“Is everything alright?” Connor repeated the question stunned.   
“No, it’s not. You got shot and it’s my fault.” he said, now angry. “I was worried about you this whole time and now you’re sitting here like nothing happened.” Connor sat down on Aerons bed and shook his head.   
“Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you put yourself in such a dangerous situation?”   
Aeron smiled and put his arms around Connor. “You have to learn a lot about humans. You can’t see into the future. It was my decision, not yours.”   
Connor hid his face in Aerons shoulder. “But why?” Connor whispered. “Why did you risk your own life for me?”   
Aeron was about to answer Connors question when they heard angry voices from the hallway. Suddenly the door was opened and an angry woman and a man stormed into the room.   
“Aeron Greyhill, how dare you not tell us that you’re in the hospital.” The woman said upset, while the man tried to calm her down.   
“I’m so sorry, that I couldn’t make a phone call while I was in surgery.” Aeron replied dryly. Connor felt inappropriate in this situation and wanted to get up but Aeron held him back with an iron grip.   
“And why didn’t we get any information from someone. Of course we had to get it from the news.”  
“Jesus, mum I’m not a child anymore, okay!” Aeron fired back angrily. Now, Connor became more nervous. So, these were Aerons parents.   
“Now let’s all calm down.” Aerons father tried to add. “Aeron, how are you feeling?”  
“Everything is fine, dad.” Aeron said more calmly, when a third person entered the room and Connor recognized him immediately.   
“Hey Aeron, what happened, now?” Garett asked and hugged his brother affectionately. “Oh, Connor you’re here, too?”  
Connor nodded. “Yes. I was with Aeron when everything happened.”  
“Excuse me?” Aerons mother interfered again. “There was an android with him and nevertheless he got hurt?” Connor jumped at the remark. So it was his fault after all.  
“Mum, I got myself in danger so it’s my fault. I didn’t want Connor to get hurt.” He yelled at her. “The relationship with Stephen was my problem, not Connors.”  
“Of course! It’s Stephen again.” She replied rolling her eyes. “It’s the same story every time. Because of you there are always problems.”   
Connor felt Aerons nails piercing his arm and Connor - got - angry.   
“Susan that’s enough.” Her husband said.   
“No, Robert! We should stop denying it.” She replied harshly. “Since the beginning we were against your relationship with Stephen, your job and I don’t even want to talk about your lifestyle, and all this time we were right.”  
Hank overheard the argument from the hallway, but when he opened the door to Aerons room it wasn’t Aeron who gave his mother objections, but Connor. “It’s enough Mrs. Greyhill.” Connor said and jumped up from the bed. “Aeron is a first class police officer and a precious friend. It isn’t his fault that he can’t live up to your unrealistic expectations.”  
“How dare you?” she replied shocked. “Aeron call your lapdog back immediately.”   
Aeron defiantly crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why should I do that? He is right. I don’t live following your rules. I’m a grown up man and I live my own life.”   
Mrs. Greyhill snorted contemptuously. “Your friend here is only a machine. What does he know about human life?”   
Silence followed that sentence, and even Connor understood the consequences of what Aerons mother said. Garett just stared at her and there were teardrops in his eyes. “Garett, sweetheart.” Mrs. Greyhill stuttered. “I didn’t mean ...” but Garett raised his hands defensively and stormed out of the room.   
“Okay, now that’s definitely the end.” Hank said. “You will leave, now. I don’t want you to further endanger my partners’ health.” They didn’t bother to reply to Lieutenant Andersons orders and left the room with their heads held high.  
“Is everything alright, son?” Hank asked and put a reassuring hand on Aerons shoulder. “Yes, everything is fine but ... what happened to Stephen?”  
“He is here in the hospital as well.” Hank explained. “The doctor said they want to send him to an institution to get him away from the Red Ice.”   
Aeron nodded. “It’s probably for the best.” he sighed.   
“So what happens now?” Connor asked finally.   
“May I make a suggestion?” Hank asked slowly. “The doctor said you can go home but I would feel better if you two would spend the night at my place.”  
“I don’t know.” Aeron said unsure. “We don’t want to disturb you, Hank.” Connor nodded in agreement.   
“No, no it’s really okay for me.” Hank replied immediately. “The last time I was drunk. In other words I really would feel better if you stay at mine.”   
Aeron thought about it before smiling. “If you really don’t mind, we gladly accept the offer.”   
When they arrived at Hanks house a short time later, Connor opened the car door for Aeron and he laughed silently about his care. When Hank opened the door they were greeted by a happy Sumo.   
“Be good, Sumo.” Hank said and petted his head. “We’ve got visitors.” Sumo barked in agreement and went back into the living room. “You know where the bathroom is.” Hank said to Aeron and Connor. “You can fold out the sofa and sleep on it. If there is anything you need, doesn’t matter what, you tell me.” Aeron and Connor nodded and Hank left them for the night.   
While Aeron went to the bathroom, Connor started to pull out the sofa. Exhausted, Aeron let himself fall into the soft cushions and sighed pleasantly.   
“How are you feeling?” Connor asked and put out all the lights.   
“Tired.” Aeron muttered and turned to look at Connor when he lay down beside him. “I’m so sorry, Connor. I didn’t realize how much you would worry about me and then my parents had to show up.”   
Connor put an arm around Aerons waist and pulled him closer. “Forget them.” Connor whispered. “You’ve been through enough. Rest, I’ll watch over you.” Aeron snuggled closer to him and put a whisper of a kiss onto Connors lips.   
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be nice to me :)
> 
> So story is based on my own playthrough and I hope you will like it.


End file.
